


Gerudo Gift

by DirtyComputer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Rough Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Riju is handed over to the Lizalfos by the Gerudo Chieftain as a peace offering. Wait a second, Riju IS the Gerudo Chieftain!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Gerudo Gift

The Gerudo wasteland was a harsh environment with no food or confirmed to be found for miles. Only the strong thrived in such a harsh environment. 

The point was that fortune was rare, especially for the pack of Lizalfols that were holed up in a cave in the center of it all. They would spend their days hunting, waiting camouflaged for hours to hint their prey. Uneasy alliances with the two warring factions nearby were necessary for a stable pool of resources of them all. That meant running errands for the Gerudo and the Yiga. Two groups that would rather them be dead in no uncertain terms. 

The point was that the hardest work with a dash of luck was necessary for necessities. Luxuries were hard to come by. 

So imagine their surprise when a dull colored box was left in the mouth of their hideaway. It was assumed to be a trap of some kind until one of them noticed a trio of air holes on the side. 

Something alive. Edible? 

With the box's small size the last thing they expected to find was a Gerudo. This would be cause for alarm if she was anywhere near the other members of her tribe in size. Instead she was thin and stout. Traces of muscle ran throughout her skin but she was slight and waif-like compared to your average Gerudo.

Even if she was imposing, strong bounds tying her arms to her defused any threat. She was handed to them as a product. A gift. 

And what a gift it was. A Gerudo with all of their brutish qualities replaced with a youthful glow: innocence, vulnerability, and beauty. The thin strips of fabric covering her chest and loins emphasized her generous hips and thighs. A braid of hair that stretched longer than her topped the whole image off. Something to pull on, it seemed. 

All of a sudden she stirred awake with a muffled grunt. A gag kept her thoughts unknown to the group of beasts. 

Instead, she gestured, kicking the bottom of the box to guide their eyes to a letter enclosed in the package. A message. 

"An offering as return for your excellent cooperation. Use as you please." - The Gerudo Chief

The Lizalfols looked back down at the little Gerudo as she sat up in the crate. She didn't have to speak. The anxiety mixed with excitement was on her face. 

\-- 

Riju hummed as the tongued of the three beasts ran over her skin. The warm tendrils took free reign on her exposed skin, exploring everything from the makeup on her pouty lips to the crevice of her thighs. One in particular got fascinated with her underdeveloped chest and focused on it, her rocky nipples being sucked on and salivated over. She rocked in time with her assaulter's rhythm as waves of electricity crashed through her body.

An onlooker might see the young woman squirming and squealing under the touch of creatures 3 times their size and mistake it for an attack, but Riju was over the moon. She'd be high fiving herself if she could use her arms. This whole freaky ass fantasy of hers could have ended in an endless amount of terrible ways but instead it went off without a hitch and now she was living out her wettest dream: being manhandled by a group of monster men. 

Any semblance of an escape plan went out the window as the Lizalfos holding her legs and licking her thigh worked his way up a bit too high and brushed against her loincloth covered slit. The waves of pleasure scattered what little foresight she came into this situation with. She let out a heavenly hum that the creature couldn't help but notice, refocusing his efforts and tightening the grip on her ankles. 

The lizalfos that had settled for her face and neck had also changed positions, matching the one assaulting her nipple by latching onto the other one. Riju could do nothing but grind and groan against their grip as they had their fun coating her in their slobber. The throbbing cocks poking out from underneath the one between her legs was a sign that She'd be coated with something else soon, goddess willing. Just the thought of it sent a shockwave through her, pushing her over the edge.

With an awkward thrust of the hips she sprayed the loincloth with her quim. Instinctive, hollow thrusts continued as she humped at nothing and rode the waves of her climax. 

She knew she wouldn't get long to rest, but she was still let out a soft gasp as the one between her legs ripped the fabric clean away and dragged her toward him. Her head hit the cave floor with a dull thud as another Lizalfos cock landed on her face, swollen and primed.

\--

The way the tight, slick holes of the little Gerudo gripped them had thrown any previous concerns about breaking her out the window. She was too tight. Too wet. Too responsive in the way she coiled around them. The way she moaned and squirmed against her impossible bounds. The sounds of slapping skin echoing across the cave walls was too satisfying. 

So they gave into it. Mindlessly, hungrily ramming Riju in every hole. One lay beneath her, thrusting up in with time with the beast pounding down into her ass. The sensation of having her pucker stretched was new to her but it didn't matter how she felt about it. She could barely even moan along with their thrusts with the way her throat was being used by the last one. There was no way for her to protest or encourage anything. She was completely at their whim in the way she had always wanted to be. 

The one ramming her back door switched gears and grabbed her ponytail, yanking her hair back and setting fire to her scalp. The only thing that kept her head in place was the grip of the other Lizalfols had on her head. She'd tried to give the Lizalfos in her mouth due diligence with her tongue at first, but her mouth quickly turned into a cocksheath for him to use at his own pace.

The sensations were overwhelming with pain and pleasure hitting her from every angle. A Hylian girl might have crumbled under such a beating, but Gerudo were tougher than that. Tough enough to take the punishment. To crave it. To love it. She'd be on her 5th orgasm soon if this continued.

The one in her ass finished first, giving Riju the strangest sensation as her guts were pumped full of hot Lizalfols seed. The way she clenched and seized during the sensations must have set off the other two as one after another they both finished inside her, dropping fat, deep loads in her with hisses and grunts. 

She was dropped unceremoniously on the cave floor, oozing and coughing up spunk. The beasts dispersed, heading off to their respective corners to rest unconcerned with the sore, bound little girl in the middle of the cave. She was played with like a toy, and now she'd wait until it was playtime again. 

And she wouldn't rather it any other way. 

\--

She lost track of how long she had been here. She used to count the times the sun would cycle in through the cave's mouth before it would cycle back out, but she lost track. It had to have been more than a few weeks, she reasoned, but nothing specific came to mind. 

It was at least long enough for the beasts to realize she had no intention of escaping. And why would she? She'd been relieved of all of her responsibilities in exchange for just one that she truly enjoyed: being a good cocksheath. Comforting the beasts with her body after a long day of hunting. Some nights they passed her around. Other nights they would come in impatient and raw her as a desperate, frustrated unit. 

Her arms were unbound now, only tied together when the mood was right. She used her hands to stroke the Lizalfos cock diligently, patting the head with kisses and riding up the length with her tongue. This was one if the nights where they were simply too winded and it would be on her to give them release.


End file.
